


Vacation

by Fireshadow1328



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireshadow1328/pseuds/Fireshadow1328
Summary: Beach fluff with turtles. Did I mention the fluff?





	

**Author's Note:**

> All characters mentioned in this story are owned by JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. This is a non-profit fiction solely written for the purpose of entertainment. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This work is unbeta'd, so any mistakes here are mine.

Turtles. There were turtles as far as the eye could see. There were gargantuan ones, tiny ones and middle-sized ones littered all over the beach like speckled rocks. It was as if the world’s entire population of flippered clams had migrated to the secluded tropical beach that Harry and Severus had decided to spend their summer vacation at. Well, Harry had been the one to decide on the destination, with Severus griping and grumbling but ultimately caving in to Harry’s wishes. Harry was actually pretty tickled by the turtles, but Severus was not amused. Not in the least.

“Potter! Why in Merlin’s name did you select a location infested with moving rocks for our little sojourn?” Severus huffed, a scowl turning down the corners of his mouth, wiry arms folded across his chest. Harry glanced at him and burst out laughing. There he was, Hogwarts’ most reviled ex-Potions Master, in nought but a grey nightshirt. His lank hair was tangled from sleep – and another much vigorous activity that may or may not have required a bed – with a look of abject annoyance on his face on such a fine morning because of _turtles_.

As Harry collapsed with laughter, Severus intensified his glare, arms tightening around himself. It only served to fuel Harry’s mirth, causing his eyes to water and his lungs to burn. “Can’t… breathe…” Harry gasped out, somehow managing to roll on top of a turtle slightly bigger than the size of his face. It had mosaic-like black patches on its pale yellow skin and baleful eyes. Unlike the other turtles, this one had a deep brown shell without any white patterns. The turtle ducked into its shell, head emerging once Harry rolled off, fixing him with a disdainful glare. Severus rolled his eyes.

“Ooh, look! This one glares exactly the way you do!”

Harry picked the turtle up, only to have its head dart further out from its shell and nip him. Severus rolled his eyes yet again at Harry’s indignant yelp. “Potter, cease and desist. Wildlife is not meant to be lifted by ham-fisted youths such as yourself.”

At Severus’ words, Harry pouted but gently lowered the turtle back down onto the sand. It immediately shuffled away, its tail leaving a shallow trail in the fine white sand. “Thirty-eight is hardly young, Severus. And why are you calling me Potter? I know we’ve progressed beyond that.” When Severus didn’t reply, Harry stripped down to his pants and grabbed Severus’ hand. He made a beeline for the ocean, not even allowing Severus to remove his nightshirt in his haste. Despite Severus’ noises of protest, Harry determinedly picked his steps, careful not to step on any of the turtles. Really, they were cute but such a chore to get around.

The warm, clear seawater licked at Harry and Severus’ ankles as they splashed along, a light breeze drifting across the surface of the water. The turtles mostly gave the two men a wide berth, seemingly warier than the ones basking on the beach.

Once the water was at waist level, Harry whirled around and wrapped his arms around a disgruntled Severus, using his body weight to dunk the both of them into the water. With a yell of “Potter!” and a flail of his arms, the dark-haired wizard went under the waves, re-emerging wet and very displeased. Harry had popped back out of the water laughing, his heart light and full of joy. Upon seeing his lover looking like a drowned rat with a fierce scowl on his face, Harry took pity on him and sidled in for a kiss. They fell into it easily, with the familiarity of two people who have been intimate for a considerable amount of time. Severus’ slender hands came to rest on Harry’s Quidditch-toned buttocks as Harry traced his tongue gently along Severus’ lower lip. At a gentle tug of Severus’ hands, Harry wrapped his arms around Severus’ neck and pulled himself up to wrap his legs around Severus’ waist. The heady smell of the sea and salt and _Severus_ made Harry’s head spin with desire, his tongue delving into Severus’ mouth for a taste.

Harry was so caught up in the kiss that when Severus launched the both of them into the water, he only had time to yelp in surprise before salty water flooded his mouth and filled his ears. He rose to the surface splashing and coughing, wiping a hand across his face and opening his eyes to see a triumphant smirk on Severus’ face. An inexplicable feeling of tenderness washed over him then, his affection for his misanthropic lover nearly overwhelming. He knew he was wearing his emotions clearly on his face when Severus’ gaze softened, the smirk evolving into something softer, gentler. It was like ten years ago all over again, when Harry realised that he would rather spend time with Severus in his apothecary and have his intelligence insulted on a daily basis than have a one-to-one match of Quidditch with his own best mate. Of course, when Harry first became aware of that, he slipped so hard into denial that it was surprising he didn’t end up with a concussion. In typical fashion, he stopped dropping by to visit Severus and tried to occupy his time with tidying up Grimmauld Place. It was only when Ron asked him if everything was alright with Severus during one of their dinners together with Hermoine that he realised how much of a prat he was. If Ron, emotional-range-of-a-teaspoon Ron, was able to pick up on his attraction to the tall, moody wizard, then said wizard himself would have definitely done so way before Harry even bothered to notice the number of buttons his robes had. He started reviewing his memories of Severus, the way his insults had started to take on a teasing edge, how he had a small smile reserved only for Harry when he thought Harry was being particularly amusing. He knew that even if Severus didn’t have any particular feelings for him, he still trusted Harry enough to let him in on his more private thoughts. So Harry, being Harry, decided to take the swan dive and turn up at Severus’ apothecary the next day with a bouquet of flowers that could be used as potions ingredients. Severus had been at the counter when Harry entered the shop, his eyes widening for a split second before saying, “Ah, Potter, you’re finally here. Merlin knows what sort of trouble you stumble into when you’re outside of my illustrious presence. And I see that you’ve finally decided to make yourself useful and fetch some ingredients for me.” That was when Harry knew that he never wanted to let the man out of his life ever again.

As the both of them stood staring rather sappily at each other, Severus leant in, his dark eyes glittering with emotions that he rarely expressed. Harry closed the distance between them, his forehead coming to rest on Severus’, the wet nightshirt a forgotten discomfort. Their breaths mingled in the space between them, still sweet and slightly minty from their toothpaste. Harry remembered the times during Occulmency classes in Fifth Year when Snape got too close and he got whiffs of a sharp, bitter scent combined with the musty smell of old leather shoes. Oh, how much has changed since then. Nowadays, Severus smelled of the eucalyptus shampoo that he knew Harry was partial to, combined with the odd plant that he was working with while he brewed. Harry breathed in deeply through his nose, savouring the smell of Severus while they stood there together, silent but for their puffs of breaths. The waves crashed in a soothing lullaby on the shore not far away and the occasional seagull squawked overhead. They were two lovers, lost in and surrounded by each other. They were invincible. They were content. They were forever.

At least, until something bumped into Harry’s left calf and he glanced down. Following his gaze, Severus snorted and pulled away, saying, “I see you’ve already made a friend.” Harry sniggered at Severus’ words, recognizing the turtle that bit him just now. Harry laughed. “He just wants to join in the fun!” However, when Harry reached down to pick the turtle up, it hastily paddled away. “Oi, Turtle, you’re such a prick! We were having a moment here!”

Severus snorted again, shaking his head. “The turtle is not your Familiar, Harry. It will not respond to you.”

Harry pursed his lips before breaking into a bright grin. “You’ve finally called me Harry.”

Instead of rolling his eyes like Harry thought he would, Severus gave him one of his rare, private smiles. “I only ever call you Potter when you exasperate me, which is to say, most of the time.”

Laughing gently, Harry once again slung his arms around Severus' waist, tucking his head against Severus' chest.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. This is the first fanfic I've completed in over 3 years. That's partially because school has suddenly gotten a lot more intense and I find myself incapable of completing anything that I start. Alas, it feels good to have gotten this out.
> 
> Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
